There is a substantial distinction between an electronic medical record (“EMR”) and a personal health record (“PHR”), which is also commonly called an individual health record (“IHR”). The terms “PHR” and “IHR” are interchangeably used herein.
An EMR is provider-centric while a PHR is patient-centric. An EMR is not a complete health record of a patient, but is limited in scope to a specific health care provider. Notably, the electronic medical record does not contain any information from any other health care provider who does not have access or share the same specific EMR.
Electronic medical records are known. Typically, the EMR is established by hospitals or a group of physicians or less commonly by a physician. The EMR details each encounter between the patient and the provider for each episode of illness treated by the specific provider (hospital, physicians, or other care givers). Although the EMR is the commonly looked to as the medico legal record of that particular episode of illness and its management, it does not contain any information from any other provider who does not have access or share the same specific EMR.
A patient has no control over his/her EMR. For example, patients have no direct online access to their EMR and cannot make any entries in the record. Patients have no control over the access to their EMR and anyone who has access to the EMR of the specific hospital or physician group could access their health records. There is no complete global unified record of a patient in an EMR unless and until the entire healthcare is being delivered by the one provider group who is using the specific EMR for all patient encounters. The EMR system usually is used by a limited number of users (providers).
U.S. patents and published patent applications which relate to the topic of electronic medical records include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,867,821; 6,684,276; 6,775,670; 2004/0078227; and 2004/0172307. This listing of U.S. patent publications is not offered or intended to be taken as exhaustive, but rather as illustrative of patent filings on this topic. To the extent necessary for a complete understanding of the background relating to known electronic medical records and related systems, the disclosures of these publications are hereby expressly incorporated into this application by this reference thereto.
The present invention is not merely a system for electronically storing and accessing medical records, but relates to computerized systems and methods, including software attendant thereto, for generating a personal health record (“PHR”), also described as an Individual Health Record or Electronic Health Record (hereafter “IHR” or “EHR”). In contrast to an EMR, the PHR contemplated herein is intended to include all relevant health-related information for a patient, regardless of the specific health care provider. The clinical information regarding the individual patient may be collected from diverse sources including, but not limited to information from claims through the health plans, multiple EMR's being used from different providers providing care to that patient, medication records from the pharmacy benefit managers (“PBMs”), information from labs and imaging centers, and direct input by the patient to provide a unified personal/individual health record. The PHR may contain health records of millions of patients with online access to those millions of patients.
In one embodiment, the invention provides a system and method for generating a personal/individual health record that is compiled from diverse sources, such as patient questionnaires or direct input, health plans, pharmacy benefits managers (“PBMs”), labs, imaging centers, freestanding outpatient facilities, hospitals and physicians. The data collected from the diverse sources is organized into an individual health record for a patient. The individual health record may be integrated with SNOMED codes to allow that data to be encoded under specific medical diagnostic concepts. SNOMED is a division of the College of American Pathologists (“CAP”). SNOMED Clinical Terms (“SNOMED CT”) is a scientifically-validated, clinical health care terminology and infrastructure. Health data can be captured, shared and aggregated in a consistent manner by the SNOMED CT terminology. The terminology currently contains over 350,000 hierarchically specified health care concepts, each with unique meanings and logic-based definitions. Additionally, these health care concepts have distinct relationships that support reliability and consistency for data retrieval. As used herein, the term “universal health care concept codes” means a common language that enables a consistent way of indexing, storing, retrieving, and aggregating clinical data across specialties and sites of medical care. Each “universal health care concept code” is a unique identifier indicative of a node in a hierarchy of health care concepts to which other types of medical data can be mapped. The term “universal health care concept code” is intended to be synonymous with the term “SNOMED code.”
In some embodiments, security and medical privacy could be provided such that a patient could have the ability to permit the entire individual health record to be viewed by designated persons or only permit selected parts of the record to be viewed by the authorized persons. This authorization is based on the ability of a patient to block any information relating to a protected class (e.g., mental health, reproductive system conditions in a female or STD, etc.) and/or functional area (e.g., illness/condition list, procedure list, medication profile, etc.). Any part of the record relating to that protected class and/or functional area could be blocked and continued to be automatically blocked until a change is made by the patient.
According to another aspect, the invention provides a method for generating a personal/individual health record. The method may include the act of receiving a data element indicative of a health related parameter for a patient. The act of determining a SNOMED code corresponding to the data element may be included in the method. An entry may be inserted into a personal/individual health record associated with the patient based on the determined SNOMED code.
In some illustrative embodiments, the data element may include payor claims data. For example, the data element may be a health insurance claim code. Depending on the exigencies of a particular application, the data element may include patient questionnaires or direct input, health plans, pharmacy benefits managers (“PBMs”), labs, imaging centers, freestanding outpatient facilities, hospitals and physicians. Embodiments are also contemplated in which the data element may include an ICD code, a CPT code, a NDC code, LOINC code, or a code from a proprietary coding system, such as Lapcorps' lab and order codes.
The method may include the act of transmitting a description of the entry to a client system in some embodiments. In some cases, a first description and a second description may be associated with the entry. In such embodiments, the first description could be synonymous with the second description. For example, the first description may use medical terminology whereas the second description could use layman's terms. Preferably, the first description is transmitted if the client system is associated with a healthcare provider whereas the second description is transmitted if the client system is not associated with a health care provider.
In some illustrative embodiments, the method may include the act of determining whether the individual health record includes any entries related to the new entry. Preferably, any entries in the individual health record that are related to the entry are associated based on the determined SNOMED code.
According to another aspect, the invention provides a data processing system with a messaging facility configured to receive a data element indicative of a health related parameter for a patient. The system may include a correlation module configured to determine a SNOMED code corresponding to the data element. A PHR population engine may be operably associated with the correlation module, such that the PHR population engine is configured to insert health related data associated with the SNOMED code into a personal/individual health record associated with the patient.
In some embodiments, the system may include an access management module configured to communicate with a client system. In some cases, the access management module could be configured to transmit a description of the health related data to the client system. For example, the PHR population engine may associate more than one synonymous description with the health related data. Embodiments are contemplated in which some of the descriptions use medical terminology and others use layman's terms.
The system may include a filtering module in some embodiments. Typically, the filtering module may be configured to determine whether the client system is associated with a healthcare provider. The description transmitted to the client system may differ depending on whether the client system is associated with a healthcare provider. In some embodiments, the filtering module may be configured to change the description of the health related data based on a description of a SNOMED code up a SNOMED hierarchy to adjust the resolution of data.
In some embodiments, the system may include a PHR database configured to store a plurality of individual health records. The system may also include a data analysis module configured to identify patterns or relationships among the plurality of individual health records in the PHR database based on related SNOMED codes. For example, the data analysis module may be configured to measure effectiveness of healthcare treatment based on outcomes associated with the plurality of individual health records having related SNOMED codes. In some cases, the data analysis module may be configured to perform population studies based on SNOMED codes in the plurality of individual health records.
Embodiments are also contemplated in which the data analysis module may be configured to analyze a health care provider's quality of care and cost. For example, the data analysis module may profile health care providers based on patient outcomes associated with the health care providers. Likewise, the health care providers could be profiled in terms of costs, such as the cost charged by health care providers for various procedures. Health care providers could thus be ranked based on quality of care and cost. This information could allow various payors, such as insurance companies or governmental entities, to establish a list of preferred health care providers based on a formula that includes objective measures for quality of care and cost, as well as possibly other factors.
According to a further aspect, the invention provides a method of generating a personal/individual health record. The method may include the act of receiving a claims data element indicative of a health insurance claim associated with a patient. The SNOMED code corresponding to the claims data element may be determined. The method may also include inserting the SNOMED code into a personal/individual health record associated with the patient.
In some embodiments, the method may include the act of receiving a questionnaire data element indicative of an answer to a questionnaire by the patient. A SNOMED code corresponding to the questionnaire data element may be determined and inserted into the individual health record associated with the patient. Embodiments are also contemplated in which the method includes the act of receiving a clinical data element indicative of clinical data associated with the patient. In such embodiments, a SNOMED code corresponding to the clinical data element may be determined and inserted into the individual health record associated with the patient.
According to another aspect, the invention provides a method for generating a personal/individual health record. The method may include the act of receiving a data element indicative of a health related parameter for a patient. A health related concept that corresponds to the data element may be identified, such that the health related concept is selected from a hierarchical arrangement of health related concepts. A new entry may be inserting into the individual health care record that is representative of the identified health related concept. Also, the new entry may be associated with entries in the individual health record that have a hierarchical relationship to the new entry.
In some embodiments, the hierarchical arrangement includes nodes representative of medical diagnoses or medical procedures. For example, the hierarchical arrangement may include at least 300,000 nodes, such as a plurality of SNOMED Clinical Terms.
According to a further aspect, the invention provides a computer-readable medium having a data structure stored thereon. The data structure may include a diagnosis data field for storing a plurality of diagnosis data elements representative of medical diagnoses associated with a patient. For example, at least one diagnosis data element may be derived from a payor diagnosis code based on a SNOMED code. A procedure data field for storing a plurality of procedure data elements representative of medical procedures associated with the patient may also be included in the data structure. Preferably, at least one procedure data element is derived from a payor procedure code based on a SNOMED code. In some cases, the data element may be manually entered.
In some embodiments, a diagnosis data element may be derived from an ICD code. Embodiments are also contemplated in which a procedure data element may be derived from a CPT code. Other embodiments are contemplated in which other health-related information could be derived from other types of codes, such as LOINC codes or proprietary codes, such as Lapcorbs' lab and order codes.
Depending on the particular application, the data structure may include a medication data field for storing a plurality of medication data elements representative of medications associated with the patient. For example, a medication data element may be derived from a health insurance medication code based on a SNOMED code. In some cases, a medication data element may be derived from a NDC code. In some embodiments, the procedure data element may be derived from a questionnaire answered by the patient based on a SNOMED code associated with an answer to the questionnaire.
A still further aspect of the invention is achieved by a computer-usable medium having computer readable instructions stored thereon for execution by a processor to perform a method. In some cases, the method includes the act of receiving a claims data element indicative of a health insurance claim associated with a patient. A SNOMED code corresponding to the claims data element may be determined and inserted into a personal/individual health record associated with the patient. The method may include the act of receiving a questionnaire data element indicative of an answer to a questionnaire by the patient. The SNOMED code corresponding to the questionnaire data element may be determined and inserted into the individual health record associated with the patient. The method may include the act of receiving a clinical data element indicative of clinical data associated with the patient. The SNOMED code corresponding to the clinical data element may be determined and inserted into the individual health record associated with the patient.
According to another aspect, the invention provides a method for selectively restricting access to a personal/individual health record. The method may include associating an access list for each user capable of accessing a personal/individual health record associated with a patient, such that the access list categorizes the individual health record into a restricted set of data elements and an accessible set of data elements. A request may be received from a user for a data element in the individual health record. The method may include the act of determining whether the data element is in the restricted set of data elements by reviewing an access list associated with the user. If the data element is in the restricted set of data elements, access to the data element will be denied. However, if the data element is in the accessible set of data elements, the user will be allowed to access to the data element. In some embodiments, a predetermined list of possible restricted areas may be presented to a patient. The access list may be created responsive to selections by the patient.
According to a further aspect, the invention provides a method for generating a individual health record, in which the desired information from each source is pre-selected so as to collect information which is important and necessary for the continuing care of a patient and thus avoid massive accumulation of data in the patient's individual health record, which has none or little relevance to continuing care. This allows the user not to spend excessive amounts of time scrolling through lots of data to find actionable information. For example, a massive amount of information is typically collected in an EMR following an inpatient admission, such as extensive nursing reports, voluminous lab results, information regarding the scheduling of tests and procedures during the hospitalization. In some cases, the information which is imported in the PHR may be less than ten percent of the EMR and include only pre-selected types of data, such as the admission history and physical exam, discharge summary and discharge plans, and surgical report and pre-selected test results such as MRI, CT-Scans, and angiography results.
A further aspect of the invention is achieved. by a method for generating a personal/individual health record. The method may include the act of receiving payor claims data associated with a patient. Encounter data indicative of an encounter between the patient and a health care provider may be derived from the payor claims data. A new entry may be inserted into a personal/individual health record associated with the patient based on the encounter data. In some embodiments, the deriving step may include deriving a primary care physician encounter history, an outpatient encounter history and a hospital admissions history from the payor claims data.
According to another aspect, the invention provides a method of filtering data in a personal/individual health record. The method may include receiving a request from a health care provider for a personal/individual health record associated with a patient. A specialty associated with the health care provider may be identified. The data elements in the individual health record that relate to the specialty of the health care provider may be determined. In response to the request, the health care provider may be presented with any data elements in the individual health record that were determined to relate to the specialty.
Additional features and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.